Thundercats Opening
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Thundera un planeta de gloria y majestuosidad enfrentando el derrumbe de su era clásica... un mundo peligroso para ser habitante del imperio, o un habitante de sus colonias...
1. Default Chapter

El ostentoso crucero dio una vuelta de 180° al girar sobre la órbita del verdoso planeta que reposaba debajo de la nave. Había partido del otro lado de éste hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos con una preciosa carga para este mundo y todos sus habitantes. Lanzando un destello debido al reflejo de los rayos solares contra de la nave pareció ser una estrella durante unos minutos. Sobre las alas aerodinámicas el símbolo de la Casa Real reinante sobre el vasto planeta y sus colonias tributarias de los O parecía abrirse paso orgullosa mientras se dirigía de vuelta al Palacio Imperial en la capital del planeta con dos pasajeros de alta importancia.

"Crucero Royal 1-O ingresando en el cuadrante 28 D, lecturas normales, Centro de Control."

"Recibido, Royal 1-O ¿cuál es el status de las Cazas Escolta?" se escuchó la voz de un hombre del otro lado del comunicador respondiendo al informe del piloto.

"Ya se nos han incorporado" devolvió como respuesta el piloto del crucero. "Todo normal." Agregó con tono tranquilo.

"¿Otro vuelo rutinario, eh Kurio?" se escuchó la inferencia de otra voz, el hombre de piel amarillenta y cubierta de una tersa capa de pelo sonrió de vuelta.

"Otro, Melchior" dijo tomando el radio respondiendo a uno de los pilotos de los cazas escolta que emparejaron su vuelo justo detrás de la cauda del Crucero. "Dime ¿qué te parece si cuando termine el vuelo te invito una copa de Dörg y visitamos a Zelha y a Alexiel?"

Kurio soltó el botón comunicador para dejar abierta la frecuencia de comunicación esperando con una sonrisa tranquila de un trabajo satisfactorio la respuesta de su amigo de la Academia Imperial y compañero de farras y conquistas.

"¡Es una orden que debo de cumplir! ¿Qué más puedo decir, Capitán?" respondió risueña la voz varonil de Melchior.

Kurio sonrió ante la respuesta vital de su amigo mientras que examinaba con sus ojos las lecturas que las computadoras de vuelo le daban de vuelta. La tranquilidad de la cabina se vio de pronto rota por el sonido de alarma que marcaba uno de los instrumentos en la parte posterior de la cabina.

"¿Qué ocurre, Co-Piloto?" preguntó Kurio frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Capitán Kurio, la computadora muestra una variación del contínuo de Espacio Tiempo, Capitán… ¡la variación crece!"

Siendo uno de los mejores pilotos de todo el Planeta, Kurio se puso de pie, con paso elegante pero alerta, se acercó hasta la computadora para ver él mismo las lecturas que lanzaba la computadora.

"Esto no es normal, no estaban pronosticadas variaciones del espectro electromagnético de los soles este día, será mejor que ingresemos de nueva cuenta a la órbita del planeta."

"¡Pero eso retrasaría el vuelo al menos por seis horas, Capitán!" respondió el co-piloto a la orden del superior.

Kurio miró de vuelta al renuente oficial, comprendiendo su urgencia por volver rápido a la capital de un viaje aburrido desde el otro lado del planeta en el que habían escoltado a sus pasajeros desde hacía un mes.

"Rongo…" dijo Kurio con ceño fruncido al hombre de piel negra y manchas blancas que le había cuestionado, los ojos amarillos de el interpelado brillaron brevemente trayendo hacia sí partículas de luz. "¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar el final de este viaje? No podemos permitirnos poner en peligro…"

Las palabras de Kurio fueron interrumpidas cuando la pantalla lanzó una luz roja y el sonido de alarma aumentaba de manera imposible de ignorar.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Kurio ahora mirando totalmente alerta y echando hacia atrás sus puntiagudas orejas hacia el otro lado del puente.

"¡Señor han ingresado en radio de vista…!"

Una turbulencia sacudió a la nave tirando a algunos oficiales y sacudiendo el puente entero, Kurio permaneció de pie con dificultad mientras que corría hacia el timón.

"¿Qué pasa, qué está ocurriendo? ¡Quiero informes!" su voz reflejaba la tensión del momento mientras que tomaba el timón. "¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Quiero un informe detallado!"

Una nueva turbulencia interrumpió las palabras de Kurio mientras que nuevamente una luz del exterior les iluminaba.

"¡Señor, hemos perdido la escolta, los cazas han sido destruidos, Señor!" informó alarmado uno de los oficiales de puente.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó escandalizado Kurio. "¿Quiénes han sido?"

"Señor… ¡estamos bajo ataque de naves con insignia de los rebeldes de las Lunas de Plun-Darr! ¡Son muchos!"

Múltiples explosiones confirmaron el informe del oficial de puente mientras que Kurio se aferraba a los brazos del asiento de mando del Crucero, el metal de este crujió ante el embate del fuego enemigo.

"¡Acción evasiva de inmediato!" ordenó gritando Kurio mirando hacia todos. "¡Tenemos que evitar esos torpedos!"

"¡Señor, son más de quince naves fuertemente armadas, nos será casi imposible!"

"¡Ingresen a órbita planetaria de inmediato!" ordenó nuevamente Kurio pensando en su mente en múltiples acciones que aseguraran su supervivencia de esta difícil situación.

"¡Imposible, señor, estamos sobrevolando la Región Oscura, si ingresáramos allí nos estrellaríamos!"

Kurio calló concentrado tras escuchar estas palabras como si fueran una condena de muerte anunciada.

"¡Aceleren los cohetes a máxima velocidad, que las armas del Crucero sean desplegadas, quiero oficiales en cada una de ellas de inmediato!" ordenó mientras que se movilizaba todo el personal ante las órdenes del hombre.

"¡Rongo, asegúrate que nuestros pasajeros estén seguros! No te separes de ellos en ningún instante y permanece alerta en llevarlos a la Cápsula Salvavidas."

El hombre de pelaje negro asintió esta vez sin chistar mientras salía del puente, en medio de saltos que daba la nave al recibir los embates de los torpedos de las naves enemigas.

"¡Milia, manda un mensaje de S.O.S. a Sala de Control! ¡Pide refuerzos! ¡Diles que el Crucero donde viajan la Emperatriz Ella y el príncipe imperial Löwe-O está bajo ataque de rebeldes de Plun-Darr, que no podremos resistir mucho pues hemos perdido a las escoltas!"

"¡Ya lo he hecho, Señor, han informado que mandarán refuerzos de inmediato!" respondió la delgada mujer de cabello negro azulado y de aspecto apanterado.

"¡Muy bien, Thunderianos! ¡Es hora de salvar a la Emperatriz y realizar una misión! ¡Por la gloria de Thundera y nuestros Emperadores, los O."

El movimiento de alerta en toda la cabina no cesó en ningún momento, mientras que Kurio se concentraba en salvar el Crucero y se preparaba para un vuelo de resistencia, los refuerzos tardarían al menos diez minutos en llegar… diez minutos para permanecer con vida…

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

THUNDERCATS: APERTURA parte 1 

La ciudad capital de Thundera, asentada en un fértil valle cruzado por el caudaloso río Jaguaris es una imponente joya del alcance de civilización de la especie dominante de este planeta.

En tiempos anteriores, este valle dio lugar a los primeros asentamientos civilizados de este mundo, sin embargo, las apariencias podrían engañar, a pesar de dar un apecto totalmente pacífico, en realidad el imperio Thunderiano habría sido forjado a punta de fuego y sangre de otros Thunderianos en el pasado. Siempre cruzado por luchas intestinas y por intrigas entre grandes órdenes, al final, la Casa del Clan de los "O" había logrado hacerse del poder en generaciones pasadas, y unificando cada uno de los pequeños reinos en un fuerte gobierno centralizado.

Desde hacía cuatro generaciones, la casta de los O había realizado lo que nadie antes había logrado: instaurar una Pax Thunderiana que calmó los ánimos entre antiguos señores reales alrededor de dicho clan, al hacerse de las reliquias de gran poder y respetadas por el folklore Thunderiano, las cuales causaban una sensación de temeridad entre estos tan sólo al escuchar la mención de algunos de estos artículos, como La Espada del Augurio, antiguo vestigio de tiempos idos hacía mucho que otorgaba su reconocimiento a aquel que fuera digno y que estuviera predestinado a regir, según se creía.

Una vez lograda la estabilidad social dentro del planeta de Thundera, el clan de los "O" miró más allá de lo evidente e hizo el brinco lógico hacia el cielo. Ayudados por generaciones de genios tecnológicos sin nombre que hizo que dicho salto se diera de manera rápida y de forma inesperada para los otros planetas del sistema binario del que este planeta era parte. Las fronteras del Imperio llegaron a tocar al lejano y frío planeta Plun-Darr, así como de sus ricas y codiciadas lunas. Sostenidos por un frágil orden político que alcanzaron los hábiles diplomáticos Thunderianos, así como la fuerza y el respeto que los aguerridos soldados del planeta felino poseyera, Thundera alcanzó una edad de Oro insospechada para sus habitantes.

Pero todo lo que comienza termina. La Edad de Oro de Thundera estaba en los comienzos de su desvanecimiento lo que se evidenció con nuevos problemas sociales que estallaron en las colonias imperiales. Cuidando siempre no alarmar a la población, y con ello, tampoco desestabilizar la, relativa, reciente paz social entre castas y especies planetarias, el Imperio ejercía un estricto control sobre la distribución de información sobre la situación y el desarrollo de los eventos que pudieran dañar la imagen de solidez de la instituciones y el gobierno.

En cierta forma, seguros, cobijados por la cohesión de su sistema político y la ventaja tecnológica de la que gozaban, el Imperio permanecía prácticamente intocable en las revueltas y salía airoso sin ningún problema. Al momento de ocurrir el salto tecnológico, para sus vecinos era insospechado, lo que los llevó a una era de maravillas tecnológicas todo esto tuvo un impacto cultural en los Thunderianos. Algunos se aferraban a las creencias del pasado, el Thunderiano "moderno" en muchos sentidos comenzó a considerar a las antiguas creencias religiosas como asunto primitivo… La edad de la razón envaneció a muchos Thunderianos, hacerles creer que eran superiores, una raza cósmica privilegiada. Jamás consideraron la posibilidad de que la evolución súbita que su raza había logrado pudiera presentarse en otro lado, y menos, entre sus vecinos.

Enclavado en el corazón del Valle de Jaguares se encuentra el Palacio Imperial de Thundera, una alta torre sobrepuesta que alcanzaría el impresionante tamaño de un edificio de cien pisos y de extensísima área. Este complejo arquitectónico, estilizado y alargado, creado con una estructura compleja que combinaba materiales de piedra y de metales brillantes, daba la apariencia de ser un anacrónico edificio en medio de las imponentes estructuras bajas creadas por cientos de años de civilización asentados en el Valle. El complejo arquitectónico contenía no solo el asiento del poder Imperial, sino también los centros de logística y estrategia militares de Thundera, incluido el Comando Central de Control y Navegación Espacial, armado con equipos de localización sofisticados y computadoras recibe la señal de alerta del Royal 1-O, siendo atacado por mutantes rebeldes de las Lunas de Plun-Darr.

"¡Teniente Zakbe, señor!" exclama una linda chica de cabello rojizo y manchas aleopardadas. "¡Señor, tenemos un T-1! ¡El Crucero Imperial…!"

Vestido con el imponente uniforme del Ejército Thunderiano, un alto hombre parecido a un Lince escucha las palabras de la asistente de vuelo con alarma evidente.

"¿El Crucero Imperial? ¿Cuál es el status de la escolta?" pregunta alarmado irguiéndose de forma inmediata, con la apariencia de un gato a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

"Negativo señor… la escolta ha sido destruida, están ellos solos."

La declaración de la asistente hace que Zakbe eche hacia atrás sus puntiagudas orejas mientras que una gota de sudor escurre por su frente con tensión.

"¡De inmediato manden refuerzos, yo contactaré al Comandante Jaga!" ordena con autoridad.

"¡Afirmativo, Teniente!" responde la mujer que manda un mensaje de vuelta al Crucero Imperial en problemas.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Zakbe sale de la sala de control al encuentro del Comandante Jaga, máximo guerrero de Thundera.

La legendaria belleza del valle de Jaguaris era más evidente en los jardines del Palacio Imperial de Thundera. El dulce cantar del agua en elegantes fuentes y canales subterráneos bañan al fértil jardín, en un área relativamente pequeña, una muestra de las plantas más exóticas de Thundera y sus regiones más lejanas.

Entre los árboles, la voz artificial proveniente de una caja rodeando el cuello de una criatura de color naranja y extraño aspecto híbrido entre un saurio y un gato se escucha, la criatura, de redondos ojos amarillos, abundantes bigotes y pelo hasta la mitad superior de su cuerpo para rematar en una piel escamada anaranjada y larga cola prensil, corre detrás de un par de figuras.

"¡Lion-O! ¡Lion-O, no te acerques tanto al agua, puedes resfriarte!" parece reclamar con voz sintética que transmite a la perfección el nerviosismo que el curioso ser parece sentir al notar a un pequeño pelirrojo de piel amarillenta, ojos de intensa vivacidad que es acompañado por otro felino, de aspecto menos heterodoxo, y de caninos desarrollados. "¡Oh Lion-O, Lion-O!"

El pequeño, ignorando los frenéticos chillidos metálicos de la criatura sigue en su intento por coger un fruto de aspecto tentador anaranjado. Tropezando y encontrándose al final de la barda, el chico está a punto de caer cuando es detenido en vilo en el aire. Abriendo los ojos, se vuelve para encontrar el origen de su salvación.

"¡Gracias, Kano!" agradece Lion-O al felino de aspecto semejante a un Tigre Dientes de Sable, el cual, ayuda a su amo de manera inteligente logrando que Lion-O sea capaz de tomar el fruto y llevarlo hacia su boca con expresión satisfactoria hasta su boca.

"¡Lion-O!" corre la criatura nerviosa hasta donde se encuentra el joven y Kano. "¡Y tú, Kano, como siempre solapando las travesuras de éste jovencito? ¿Cómo seré capaz de educar al Príncipe Imperial si por cada orden que doy ustedes siempre se encargan de ignorarla?" reprocha la criatura al enorme gato y al infante.

"No hagas enojar a Snarf, hijo…" dice un hombre de majestuosidad innegable y parecido al pequeño. Como un reflejo hacia el futuro, el Emperador Claudis-O recoge al menor de sus hijos con una sonrisa pensando en lo travieso que es este hijo suyo, así como rebelde. "¿Quieres que muera de un infarto?" concluye la pregunta con una sonrisa.

Observándolo todo desde lejos, de manera discreta y con una apariencia tan elegante como la del soberano, un joven guerrero con una insignia especial en su pecho, un felino negro sobre un fondo rojo, lo observa todo con los brazos cruzados.

"Según recuerdo, Su Majestad, mi padre, Shaj, parecía tener la misma clase de cuestionamientos existenciales que el pobre de Snarf se hace al cuidar al vigoroso Príncipe Imperial Lion-O cuando él le cuidaba a usted…" dice con una sonrisa el imponente guerrero Thundercat.

Dejando al pequeño Lion-O en el suelo y acariciando su abultada melena roja, Claudis-O, Emperador de Thundera, se vuelve hacia el hombre que hablara.

"Ah… sí, el venerable Shaj siempre se quejó de mi ímpetu, pero logró encauzarlo por el camino correcto, Jaga." Responde Claudis al hombre, mientras que el viento mueve el cabello del emperador y hace volar los pliegues de su elegante capa. Jaga sonríe de vuelta ante la declaración de su soberano, pero borra ese gesto, al notar que el Emperador calla para dar paso a un rostro taciturno.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Su Alteza Imperial?" pregunta preocupado el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Thundera.

"Muchas cosas a la vez, mi querido amigo…" se lamenta el Emperador quien posa su mano sobre el hombro del guerrero con gesto de familiaridad, mientras se vuelve a ver a Lion-O quien volviendo a su intento, vuelve a provocar que Snarf le reprenda ansioso por el jardín mientras que persigue una mariposa. "¡Qué deseos tendría yo de ser un pequeño niño persiguiendo insectos!" Las cejas de Claudis-O se contraen en un gesto parecido a la nostalgia.

Jaga, escuchando este lamento, vuelve su mirada hacia Lion-O y ambos hombres se pierden durante unos momentos en la escena, mientras que el Príncipe Imperial de Thundera demuestra una voluntad reacia y una concentración que desmentiría su edad.

"Pero el tiempo pasa inexorable para todos, mi gran amigo… me pregunto ¿qué me aconsejaría el venerable Shaj en estos momentos?" cuestiona en voz alta Claudis.

"Su Majestad Imperial, mis oídos y mi voluntad siempre están atentos para asistirle en todo lo que se requiera." Dice lleno de convicción, y agachando su mirada en gesto respetuoso el jefe de campo de los Thundercats, la orden de guerreros más respetada de todo el planeta, le élite.

Sonriendo ante esta respuesta, Claudis responde.

"Ah, amigo mío, eso lo sé, perfectamente… de no ser por ti, en realidad, creo que me sentiría mucho más desprotegido de lo que ya me siento…"

"¿Desprotegido, Su Alteza? ¿Porqué se siente de tal forma el soberano de Thundera?" cuestiona preocupado Jaga ante las palabras del hombre.

"El Imperio, Jaga…" responde Claudis al guerrero sin renunciar a su tono preocupado. "En ocasiones parece tan sólido y en otras es tan evasivo como el rimark1… ¡imposible de tomar! Es como si fuera solamente controlable si este se encontrara contenido por un cristal… transparente, pero que a final de cuentas, encierra."

"Mi Señor…" replica Jaga a las palabras del Emperador. "Sus fuerzas no deben de flaquear, cuenta con el cariño y la lealtad del pueblo de Thundera, y si esto le pareciera insuficiente… ¡también tiene el poder de La Espada del Augurio y la ayuda inestimable del Libro de los Augurios para guiarle! ¡No debe temer!"

Claudis escucha las palabras de Jaga intentando beberlas como un sediento desesperado por agua en medio del desierto, pero al final, también parece que este se le escapara de entre las manos.

"¡Ah, ahora ni siquiera tengo eso, mi apreciado Jaga! ¡Ahora ni siquiera tengo eso!"

"¿Qué dice?" pregunta el guerrero horrorizado ante la respuesta obtenida por Claudis.

"Lo que has escuchado… tiempos oscuros se acercan, amigo mío, marca mis palabras… El Ojo de Thundera y el Libro de los Augurios tienen dificultades para mostrarme lo que está más allá de lo evidente… es como si nuestro futuro estuviera rodeado de oscuras nubes que impiden que nadie lo vea… me siento como un navegante que dirige una nave directo al desastre, contra unas rocas, ahora que la guía salvadora del faro que representaba el Ojo de Thundera nos ha sido arrebatado…" responde Claudis-O con gesto derrotado y preocupado.

Jaga observa a su Emperador con un poco de piedad. Tanto que cargar el sólo, el destino de millones de seres en las manos de un hombre que de pronto se muestra frágil, más frágil incluso, que el pequeño vástago de éste, persiguiendo con voluntad férrea un insecto y un fruto.

"Su Majestad Imperial…" escucha Jaga decir por sus labios casi sin haberlo pensado, mientras que vuelve su vista del pequeño Lion-O a su emperador. "… ¡Usted siempre contará con mi espada y mi vida para soportarle! ¡Yo confío en usted!"

Claudis-O escucha estas palabras, y de pronto, es como si tuviera de nuevo a su alcance el codiciado líquido para saciar su sed.

"Jaga…" comienza a hablar, cuando la presencia de un tercero interrumpe la escena.

Ataviado con una túnica de color amarillo y negro, de alta estatura y complexión muy delgada, el hombre de aspecto parecido al de un puma agacha su cabeza en respetuoso saludo a ambos hombres.

"Su Majestad Imperial, Comandante Jaga, lamento interrumpirles pero se ha presentado una situación que requiere de su urgente intervención." Dice el hombre con voz elusiva.

"¿Qué ocurre, Vargus?" pregunta Claudis, dejando escapar la paz una vez más como si fuera el agua anhelada en su mente de manera definitiva.

"Señor… se trata de la Emperatriz Ella y de su hijo, el Príncipe Imperial Löwe-O…" responde el Ministro con un poco de duda, nervioso ante lo que tenía que decir.

Al oír la mención del nombre de su esposa y el heredero al trono, Claudis y Jaga se miran preocupados, el comandante se adelanta y pregunta.

"¿Qué ocurre con ellos, Vargus? Ellos se dirigen para acá de regreso del Palacio de descanso en el otro lado del planeta…"

Vargus asiente nervioso retrocediendo un poco.

"¡Habla ya!" ordena Claudis casi gritando, un grito que suena al rugido de un león y que sobresalta a Lion-O, Snarf y Kano quienes se vuelven para mirar a los agitados hombres a unos metros de ellos.

"Sí, sí…" dice Vargus cubriéndose el rostro. "¡Ellos han sido atacados por un grupo de naves que tienen la insignia de las Lunas de Plun-Darr… si no reciben ayuda pronto, pueden morir!"

Volviéndose y sin esperar más, Jaga hace una reverencia rápida a Claudis mientras que echa a correr con destino al palacio. El Emperador, preocupado, se vuelve hacia su hijo.

"Snarf… ¡lleva al Príncipe Imperial a sus habitaciones y no salgan de ahí hasta nuevo aviso!"

"¡Sí, sí, su Majestad Imperial!" responde Snarf quien, sin esfuerzos toma de la mano al pequeño Lion-O, sin acertar a comprender lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"Vargus… ¡quiero que se me mantenga informado a cada momento de lo que ocurre!" Ordena el Emperador sin duda en su voz, dejando de lado el lado de angustia y duda que hubiera mostrado minutos antes.

"Sí, Alteza" responde Vargus mientras que reverencia alejándose corriendo, con Claudis-O caminando agitadamente detrás de él. "¡Jaga… en tus manos está el futuro del Imperio!" piensa.

Corriendo entre los pasillos amplios del hangar imperial, Jaga aborda una nave espacial caza, equipada, seguida por otras cuatro detrás de él.

"Caza Thundercat- A, saliendo ¿me copian, Thundercats?"

"¡Afirmativo!" responden cuatro voces por los altavoces del Caza.

"¡Salvemos a la Emperatriz y a su hijo!" exclama Jaga. "¡Ooooohhh!" exclama al tiempo que los potentes cohetes propulsores de las naves se encienden con un rugido semejante al trueno y parten de inmediato perdiéndose en el firmamento.

"Centro de Mando a Thundercat-A… estamos alimentando las coordenadas y la información sobre los eventos como se dieron de manera cronológica a su computadora de vuelo, Señor."

"Correcto." Responde Jaga manteniendo la calma y concentrándose. "Sea lo que sea, esto debe de ser más serio de lo que estamos queriendo admitir en voz alta…" piensa Jaga preocupado. "Más cuánto han sido capaces de destruir a dos cazas escolta de Thundera…"

"Girando sobre la órbita, Señor…" informa uno de los pilotos de las otras naves. "El radar ya lo capta…"

Una voz femenina desde otro caza resuena en el comunicador.

"Contacto visual confirmado… ¡son quince naves, me dispongo a atacar, Crucero Royal 1-O con status positivo!"

"¡Estoy contigo Shanta!" gruñe la voz de otro de los Thundercats en la caza. "¡Por la Gloria de Thundera!"

Ambas cazas se despegan del convoy de manera rápida, mientras que Jaga analiza la situación como lo despliegan sus computadoras.

"Las lecturas del Continuo Espacio-Tiempo parecen muy alteradas… ¿qué está ocurriendo?" se pregunta al observar los datos que las máquinas de vuelo retroalimentan. "Está creciendo una vez más… ¡No! ¡Esa variación se dirige a…!" mirando hacia arriba, Jaga posa su poderosa mirada en el Crucero Imperial. "¡Ooooooooh!" dice sin esperar más mientras que se une a la caótica batalla espacial.

"¡Señor, los refuerzos de Thundera han arribado!" grita Milia en el puente del Crucero Imperial a Kurio quien lo escucha aliviado. "¡Y qué refuerzos, Señor!"

Sonriendo un poco aliviado, el capitán de la nave observa por el puente la llegada de las naves con la insignia de la orden más grande de guerreros de Thundera.

"¡Son los Thundercats!" exclama Kurio en voz alta, animando y avivando su espíritu combativo y extendiéndose como una ola de viento cálido que choca contra todos en la nave.

"¡Ooooooooooh!" saludan todos desde dentro jubilosos en el Crucero, levantando con energía sus brazos derechos mientras que los Cazas Thundercats pasan junto a ellos de manera vertiginosa.

"¡Acción evasiva T-15, Thundercats!" ordena Jaga por el radio. "Yo me aseguraré de que el Crucero salga del cuadrante donde se encuentra atrapado…"

"¡Afirmativo, Comandante Jaga!" responden los cuatro Thundercats desde sus respectivas cazas, quienes comienzan a destruir, de manera sistemática y eficiente a varios de sus enemigos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Jaga presiona el botón de un rayo tractor y lo dirige a la nave Imperial.

"Comandante Jaga a Puente de Royal 1-O… responda."

"¡Señor!" responde la voz de Kurio. "¡Lo escucho!"

"¿Se encuentran bien la Emperatriz y el Príncipe Imperial?"

"¡Afirmativo, Señor! ¡Todos a bordo nos encontramos en perfectas condiciones, la nave sufrió una avería y nos es difícil movernos!"

"Lo sé…" informa Jaga sin dejar de analizar el acercamiento del disturbio en el continuo espacio-tiempo que detectara minutos antes con tensión controlada. "Sin embargo, Capitán, requeriré de su ayuda… mis instrumentos detectan que el Crucero está por ser alcanzado por una variación que podría resultar peligrosa, utilizaré mi rayo tractor, pero el tamaño de mi nave y el de la suya, hacen de esta una operación muy difícil… si usted no se mueve…"

Kurio suda al complementar las palabras de Jaga.

"El Crucero podría partirse en miles de pedazos…" Las implicaciones de este evento cruzaron por la mente del capitán. La muerte de la emperatriz, su hijo y de toda su tripulación. "¡Cooperaremos de todas las maneras, Comandante Jaga!"

"Bien." Responde Jaga asintiendo con seriedad a las palabras e iniciando la operación.

Bañada de la fuerza invisible del rayo tractor, el Crucero se sacude violentamente, mientras que el caza Thundercat-A comienza a sobrecalentarse casi de inmediato a causa del esfuerzo puesto en sus turbomotores.

"¡Traten de mover la nave, hombres! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!" grita Kurio quien se afianza al control y mueve los controles que mueven a la máquina.

Mientras tanto, alrededor, la pelea entre los otros Thundercats y los rebeldes de Plun-Darr se sucede con velocidad vertiginosa.

"¡Son buenos!" exclama la voz que asemeja a un gruñido por el radio a Shanta.

"¡No como yo!" responde la mujer sonriendo y disparando contra dos enemigos que son destruidos de inmediato. "¿Qué te ha parecido eso Stilo?" pregunta ella con sorna.

"Ah… no es nada, mira esto…" responde el Thundercat de voz estruendosa mientras que en una evasión peligrosa atrae el fuego enemigo hacia él de dos diferentes puntos. Acelerando a velocidad máxima, su maniobra da frutos cuando encuentra los rayos disparados por cada nave y escapando apenas, mientras estas vuelan en miles de pedazos.

"¿Qué hay del Comandante Jaga?" cuestiona otro de los Thundercats desde otra de las naves.

"¡Está allá!" grita Shanta señalando con su uña en la pantalla digital compartida de las cazas el punto en el que su líder se encuentra.

Como si una pequeña hormiga intentara levantar con su fuerza el imponente peso de una enorme roca, los asombrados Thundercats observan las maniobras difíciles del caza dirigido por el hábil Jaga.

"¡Debemos ayudarles!" grita una de las voces.

"¡Yo le ayudaré!" responde Stilo tomando sus controles. "Ustedes son capaces de deshacerse de los cinco enemigos que les he dejado…"

"¡Espera!" se escucha la voz de Shanta alarmada. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunta Stilo, mientras que se detiene entre los cazas Thundercats y el Crucero Imperial.

"¡Stilo! ¡Sal de esa zona… se aproxima un…!" grita Shanta demasiado tarde.

Como si el espacio de pronto se convirtiera en agua, una turbulencia parecida a una ola barre con el caza Thundercat de Stilo quien grita ante el salvajismo de la embestida.

"¡No!" grita Shanta quien observa como la nave de su compañero Thundercat es lanzada como si se tratara de un papel arrastrado por el viento contra el Crucero Imperial.

"¡Lo destruirá!" gritan los otros Thundercats, mientras que observan como la fatal carambola está a punto de realizarse.

El Thundercat Stilo analiza la situación recuperando la calma y observa la imagen de Shanta que lleva junto a los controles de mando de su caza, para luego dirigir su mirada a una pequeña caja metálica entre los controles la cual abre de manera decidida.

"¡Thundercats…!" se escucha la voz de Stilo rugiendo por el radio. "¡Oooohhh!" grita, mientras que el Felino Cósmico oprime el botón de autodestrucción unos momentos antes de chocar contra el Crucero Imperial Royal 1-O, estallando como si de un pequeño sol se tratara y dejando como único testimonio de su existencia, una serie de chispas que se consumen por sí mismas poco a poco hasta dejar de verse.

"¡Stilo!" gritan los Thundercats. Jaga observa de lejos la explosión de la nave de su compañero Thundercat, que, al sucederse, empuja un poco el Crucero Imperial ayudando, de manera aparentemente accidental, a ambas naves a cumplir con su objetivo al sacarla del camino de el disturbio de Espacio Tiempo.

"¡Nos movemos!" informa Kurio a Jaga con una sonrisa mientras que el Crucero avanza rápidamente gracias al impulso que diera el caza Thundercat.

"¡Afirmativo!" responde Jaga aliviado de ver que el Crucero ha sido puesto a salvo, pero con el dolor que se vuelve rabia de ver a un amigo entrañable morir en la batalla. "Crucero Imperial a salvo… ¡ahora acabemos con estos malditos!" grita Jaga con un destello de luz en sus ojos.

Despegándose y viéndose libre del peso del Crucero Imperial, Jaga se lanza a la batalla, reuniéndose a sus compañeros Thundercats, quienes, entregados en un frenesí salvaje de venganza, luchan con más ahínco.

Pronto, las naves enemigas logran comprender lo inútiles de sus esfuerzos y emprenden su retirada.

"¡No, no les será tan fácil, malditos!" grita Shanta persiguiendo a unos cuántos cazas enemigos dispersos y en su radio de acción.

Los otros Thundercats hacen lo propio.

"Voy sobre el líder…" reporta Jaga de manera fría y con el instinto del cazador al máximo. Midiendo cada movimiento de su rival quien maneja de manera efectiva la nave enemiga. "Es muy buen piloto…" medita Jaga sin poder borrar de su mente la escena de la explosión de la nave Thundercat en millones de piezas. Rugiendo, Jaga comienza a disparar a su enemigo con precisión, sin embargo, el caza enemigo logra evadir cada uno de sus disparos.

"¡Se ha separado del grupo!" reporta Jaga. "¡Se dirige al planeta!"

La nave se interna en Thundera en su huida.

"El último caza ha sido destruido, Jaga… nosotros nos aseguraremos del Crucero Imperial…" dice uno de los Thundercats.

"¡Acaba con el infeliz!" pide Shanta con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y rostro descompuesto.

"Lo haré…" dice Jaga lanzándose detrás de su objetivo con tono lleno de convicción.

Los caza ingresan al planeta en grado de inclinación óptima para evitar el sobrecalentamiento de las naves, ayudadas por el campo de fuerza atmosférico. Truenos que resuenan entre las nubes y las altas regiones de la Cordillera Quijada de León, la cadena de montañas más inhóspitas y salvajes del planeta Thundera, suenan como ominosos anuncios de la muerte y la batalla que se ha sembrado este día, en uno que no ha terminado de ser todo lo terrible para el Imperio de lo que resultará finalmente.

"¡Lo perdí!" piensa Jaga analizando sus instrumentos de vuelo. "¿Será posible que se haya estrellado y…?"

Disparos que lo toman por sorpresa desde detrás sacuden la nave de Jaga el cual, inicia acción evasiva.

"Escudos protectores abajo del 65 y disminuyendo…" informa una voz electrónica. El esfuerzo de su caza al utilizar el turbo tractor al intentar rescatar el crucero espacial ha diezmado los recursos de su nave.

"¡No me queda mucho tiempo!" exclama Jaga quien se lanza en picada contra una de las cimas de la Cordillera y lanzando humo como si de un ave herida se tratara. Una enorme explosión se escucha al estrellarse su nave contra el pico. Deteniéndose para esperar a que el humo de la explosión se aclare, la nave rebelde de Plun-Darr se detiene, mientras que su ocupante espera, intrigado, hallar el resultado de desenlace del aparente choque que deja sólo humo que cubre la incógnita.

Un crujido se escucha de pronto, y para sorpresa del mutante de aspecto reptiloide que ocupa la nave, observa como un gajo de la montaña se despeña hacia las profundidades insondables del planeta a miles de kilómetros hacia abajo, y de entre el humo, la nave de Jaga surge brillando, reflejando los relámpagos que recorren las nubes. El mutante abre los ojos sorprendido y temeroso, sin acertar a reaccionar.

"¡Ooooooooooooohhh!" grita Jaga mientras lanza sus disparos destruyendo la nave que recibe el impacto de su fuego sin alcanzar a reaccionar ante la maniobra.

Los truenos de los relámpagos, y el estruendo de la montaña rota por el poder de Jaga cubren el sonido de la explosión de la nave rebelde de Plun-Darr.

"Stilo…" dice Jaga mientras baja su mirada y liberando una lágrima que escurre por su rostro. "Oooh" Concluye sin ánimos.

Un silencio invade la cabina del piloto que anuncia capacidades de navegación a 20. La estática originada por las formaciones nubosas alrededor de la Cordillera impiden que Jaga escuche del todo bien la transmisión.

"… Mirante Jag…" la interrupción del radio corta las palabras provenientes del otro lado en la voz de la Thundercat Shanta. "Nos dirig... el Crucero Imperi... en perfectas condicione..."

Jaga se lleva la mano al rostro cansado y pensando en la preocupación de Claudis-O unos minutos antes.

"Perfecto, Shanta... lleven al Crucero hasta Centro de Control, mi nave ha sido dañada, no me puedo unir a ustedes, les esperaré ahí, informaré del éxito de nuestra misión..." dice con un dejo de tristeza mientras piensa con amargura el precio del "éxito"... la vida de un Thundercat... ¡la vida de un amigo!

"¡Comandante... algo pas...!" escucha la interrumpida voz de Shanta alarmada una vez más, haciendo que Jaga abandone su postura de cansancio y se acerque a los controles intentando escuchar más allá de la estática.

"¡Shanta, Shanta! ¿Qué está sucediendo reporta?"

"Coman... ¡es horrible! ¡Es como si el cos... abriera los o...!" alcanza a escuchar entre zumbidos de energía en el radio Jaga lleno de terror.

"¿Qué dices? ¡Habla!" el radio deja de recibir la estática y permanece silencioso en angustiantes segundos parecidos a horas para Jaga. "¡Shanta, Shanta!"

La estática de comunicación vuelve a escucharse para alivio de Jaga quien habla por el radio.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Shanta? ¡Infórmame!"

"Comandante Jaga, Señor..." escucha Jaga la voz de Centro de Control en Thundera.

El horror se refleja en el rostro de Jaga quien acalla los gritos de angustia en su mente intentando pensar que todo está bien, que no escuchará nada que no desea escuchar.

"Señor, registramos una enorme fluctuación... Comandante... perdimos la señal del Crucero Imperial Royal 1-O y de los otros Thundercats..." informa con pesar la voz del otro lado del radio comunicador. "Los instrumentos informan que las naves han sido destruidas..."

Y para Jaga en ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad, ignorando el cielo coloreado de rojo por los soles en atardecer, y por el sonido de los truenos entre las nubes.

_Continúa...._

1 Rimark: Nombre que recibe el Mercurio en Thundera.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II 

Duelo.

No podía existir algo diferente en toda Thundera y entre la mayoría de sus habitantes. El planeta había logrado asimilar en los 5 días de duelo anteriores las terribles noticias que significaron la muerte de su Emperatriz Ella y del Príncipe Imperial Löwe-O, la calamidad se hacía cuanto más espantosa al saberse de la muerte de prácticamente todos los Guerreros Thundercats.

Y aunque el estrecho control de medios imperial había hecho todo lo posible por no filtrar información, se había logrado descubrir que la causa detrás de la muerte de todos estos protagonistas primeros de la vida Thunderiana y del Imperio había sido causado no por un desastre natural, sino por un acto terrorista que hoy ponía al Imperio a temblar en sus propios cimientos.

Como los ritos lo exigían, la ciudad se había enlutado con símbolos de la Casa Imperial y de la Fuerza de Thundercats, también se habían perdido más vidas entre los soldados especiales elite de la flota Imperial. Miedo y duelo era lo que se respiraba en el aire, y la plural opinión Thunderiana se había dividido sobre el curso de acción a seguir.

Sumido en un dolor muy profundo como para poder decir nada, el Emperador Claudis se había entregado a éste, volviéndose inaccesible a todo contacto exterior. El pueblo, se sentía abandonado, y la seguridad en todas las ciudades, especialmente alrededor del imponente Palacio Imperial de Thundera se había reforzado.

Sin embargo, la guardia se hacía ocasionalmente a un lado al llegar el transporte de actos dignatarios o de representantes del Imperio que, por delegaciones, mandaban sus condolencias al Señor Claudis. El Quinto Día de Celebración Fúnebre marcaba, según el rito Thunderiano, el día en que los cuerpos de los muertos debían enterrarse.

Los pasos pesados de un Emperador en medio de un gran desastre resuenan con eco a través de los altos pasillos del Palacio Imperial.

"¡Ella, mi amor!" piensa por enésima ocasión durante estos días Claudis en el dulce rostro de la mujer que fuera su esposa. "Hijo mío… ¡Löwe!" exclama en la intimidad de su mente que no registra el camino andado a fuerzas durante años. "¿Porqué tuvo que ocurrirnos esto?" piensa.

Un panorama oscuro aparece delante de los ojos del Emperador que, había buscado una paz con los Mutantes al otorgarles derechos civiles que habían exigido dentro del Imperio con tanto ahínco. Cuando un par de siglos antes el Imperio Thunderiano fue fundado y alcanzara los confines del sistema solar vecino, las lunas del antiguo planeta Plun Darr fueron conquistadas como las fuentes más importantes de riquezas del Imperio.

Plun Darr.

Un lejano y oscuro planeta otrora rico, devastado por sus propias guerras intestinas y que era habitado por razas que estaban, comparativamente hablando a cualquier otra civilización, en plena etapa de desarrollo, era un planeta que había sufrido su propia dosis de dolor. Los habitantes de sus lunas, desarrollando tecnología suficientemente poderosa se habían lanzado a conquistar a estas razas de "mutantes", seres de vida aparentemente sencilla y que buscaban emerger para tomar su lugar en el concierto de razas del sistema solar binario.

Los habitantes de las Lunas de Plun Darr, los Lunataks, con sus extrañas cualidades desarrolladas por el entorno que les exigió evolucionar de manera distinta, lograron crear una Confederación que, finalmente se unió al final en un Reino unido de Lunas, que tenía por asiento el Palacio Real de Luna Tumba, y cuyo estricto control ahora recaía en manos de la Reina Luna.

Su longevidad y gran fortaleza hizo que los señores feudales Lunataks lograran esclavizar con sus habilidades tecnológicas y biológicas superiores, a los Mutantes. Durante siglos, los Mutantes no fueron sino objeto de discusión entre estos señores que se disputaban el control de porciones enormes de territorio en Plun Darr y sus habitantes, considerados siervos. El Reino Unido de Plun Darr era inestable igualmente, acostumbrados a guerrear de vez en cuando sin intervención ajena, incluso había logrado alcanzar un cierto grado de estabilidad en medio de sus cíclicas guerras.

Pero un día, seres extraños venidos de más allá, llegaron con una fuerza inusitada a plantar símbolos y declarar estas tierras propiedad de un poder tan grande, que ni todos los señores Lunataks lograron resistir. Sin embargo, Thundera, no tenía los recursos suficientes para mantener una presencia numérica en estas colonias y representativa suficientes. Para asegurarse una paz dentro de la conformación del Imperio, los Thunderianos ofrecieron parte de su tecnología y de sus avances en todas las áreas de desarrollo de filosofías y ciencias políticas para lograr que los Lunataks pudieran encontrar atractivo pagar un tributo y formar parte de la jerarquía imperial.

Esto apaciguó a muchos lados de la escala social del poder del Imperio en sobremanera. Los Lunataks se aseguraron para sí no perder sus privilegios a cambio de ceder algo de su poder, en cambio de aprender y poder asimilar un brinco tecnológico que les otorgaba una fuerza suficiente para poder seguir haciendo, dentro de todo, mucho de lo que les placía. En Thundera, este trato fue visto y celebrado, como un triunfo de la diplomacia del Imperio al asegurarse los recursos de millones de nuevos súbditos a la Corona Imperial Thunderiana y los recursos naturales de, no sólo el rico planeta Plun Darr, sino de sus lunas, que además, proporcionaban un tributo anual enorme a la corona.

Pero los Lunataks jamás pudieron dejar de resentir su cambio de condición de amos absolutos a intermediarios de poder, pero decidieron esperar, suyo era el tiempo y los conocimientos.

No así para los Mutantes, que prácticamente pasaron de ser siervos a esclavos de un Imperio que los ignoró tanto como los habían ignorado sus antiguos señores. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la segregada población Mutante comenzara a adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para salir adelante… los conocimientos tecnológicos pero también un inesperado poder que los elevó a alturas insospechadas.

Organizándose, una resistencia Mutante comenzó a hacer ruido exigiendo poderes políticos ciudadanos en el Imperio, les era claro que los Lunataks jamás accederían a tal, pero el Imperio Thunderiano, quizá sí. De los luchadores sociales y activistas políticos sencillos, comenzaron a formarse células que buscaban bajo cualquier precio la libertad Mutante, algunos ya no buscaban siquiera el grado de ciudadanía en un imperio, sino la conformación de un planeta-nación mutante, lejos del alcance Thunderiano y Lunatak.

El descontento se hizo de manifiesto al atacarse instalaciones Lunatak, pero siempre respetando, a la representación Thunderiana, eran los únicos aliados con los que podían contar en un futuro, ya, al haber transcurrido un par de siglos de Imperio, la armada del Planeta Felino podía ocupar el planeta y ejercer un protectorado mientras que la incipiente nación Mutante se alzaba sobre sus pies.

El movimiento Mutante alcanzó a tener simpatizantes en el Imperio, el más prominente, sin lugar a dudas, el propio Emperador Claudis, quien comenzó a realizar gestiones entre los representantes mutantes para poder alcanzar un acuerdo político que, dejaría fuera de la jugada, a los Señores Lunataks, los cuáles, por otra parte jamás habían sido de su total simpatía. El intuía el creciente poder de los Lunataks y sabía que las Lunas podían volverse contra de Thundera en cualquier momento, sólo la creación de un poder intermedio y favorable a su Imperio podían contener la avaricia de estos. Pero, por supuesto, en el interior de su propio Imperio no todas las voces favorecían este cambio tan radical, ni compartían la visión de su Emperador.

Las facciones radicales conservadoras del Imperio veían esto como una cesión de poder y una pérdida más que una ganancia para la nación Imperial, invocaban al derecho y al honor de los pactos establecidos con los Lunataks, fieles aliados de su Imperio.

Claudis sabía que la paz no sería fácil, pero se empeñó en seguir su visión, una visión que se veía amenazada para siempre hoy por el terrible acto de terrorismo que señalaba a los mismos Mutantes como causantes.

"¡Libertad Mutante!"; "Mutantes… Ciudadanos ¡Ya!"; "¡No Más Sangre en las Manos de Nuestros Hijos!", eran algunas de las frases que podían leerse en las pancartas de algunos manifestantes thunderianos que se habían reunido fuera del Palacio Imperial.

Del otro lado, frases como "¡Castigo a la Basura Mutante!"; "¡Castigo y no Premio para los Terroristas!"; "Paz con Luna Tumba!" eran frases que rezaban y consignas que se gritaban en el otro lado de la turba. Manifestando lo dividido de la sociedad en este punto de vista, una división que se extendía por todos los estratos de su sociedad.

Ingresando en el Salón de Conferencias del Imperio, Claudis enfrenta una representación tan dividida como la que clama fuera del Palacio a su proyecto. Los analizó a todos: El Marqués Ira de grandes ojos oscuros y piel champaña, El Conde Wily de baja estatura pero de ingenio y vivacidad incuestionables, El Duque Cheet-Ah de brillante color amarillo y motas negras, espigado de figura estilizada y del otro lado, de imponente presencia, alto y de piel naranja y franjas negras, de gesto duro y poseedor de el mayor poder habido en Thundera después del emperador: El Gran Duque Tiger-A.

Los asistentes se ponen de pie al ingresar el Emperador Claudis-O. En las miradas de cada uno de ellos, reflejándose diferentes emociones y pensamientos. Ira y Wily bajan sus vistas en respetuoso saludo. La curiosidad se refleja en la vista del Duque Cheet-Ah, quien observa de reojo al Gran Duque Tiger-A, el cual, al ver al señor Imperial se pone de pie con gesto cansado.

"Su Majestad Imperial…" habla Wily, cuando Claudis pasa delante de él.

El Emperador mira con una sonrisa a Wily, una sonrisa amarga y apática.

"Lo sé, amigo mío, no digas más nada, por favor." Responde Claudis sin sostener del todo la mirada de simpatía que Wily le ofrece con genuino agradecimiento.

Wily baja la mirada y toma el asiento, mientras que el Emperador invita a todos a que se sienten con un gesto de su mano. Tras un prolongado silencio, en lo que Claudis toma su asiento en la cabeza de la gran mesa y permanece de pie con gesto sombrío y mirada gacha, en silencio, recargado sobre la mesa con sus dos fuertes brazos.

"Mis Honorables y Excelentes Camaradas, vengo ante ustedes hoy con un enorme pesar que inunda mi alma y llena de profundo dolor mi corazón." Dice respirando profundamente mientras se vuelve a ellos de manera valiente. "La Tragedia que ha sufrido mi familia, y toda Thundera no hace sino remarcar lo necesario de impulsar las reformas necesarias para otorgar a Los Mutantes, los derechos necesarios para adquirir la ciudadanía y una eventual libertad."

El silencio se hace en la habitación, mientras que todos observan, al Gran Duque A, cuya mirada se hace profunda demostrando molestia, al suspirar con ímpetu.

"Su Majestad, ¿es posible que usted persista en la locura que le está costando la paz de todo su Imperio?" pregunta sin más rodeos. Claudis mira al Gran Duque con decisión. "¡Señor! ¿Se da cuenta de lo terrible es que en estos momentos de ataque que sufrimos lejos de propiciar la unión de nuestro Imperio y de sus aliados, los Lunataks, usted persista en su idea fallida de premiar a esa raza de primitivos que merecen el desprecio de la sociedad Thunderiana y sus instituciones?"

"Tiger-A…" responde Claudis. "Yo soy el primero en darme cuenta y sufrir lo calamitoso de esta situación, he sido yo el que ha perdido sangre de su sangre… ¿te das cuenta que la sangre de todas esas vidas inocentes y leales, de los Thunderianos y soldados, también penden sobre de mí junto con todos los errores que hemos cometido en el pasado con los Mutantes? ¿De qué otra manera podía pagarse tanto dolor y sangre derramada desde la creación de las Colonias por mis antepasados que de esta forma?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta el Duque Ah acercándose sobre sus hombros recargado sobre la mesa. "Su majestad… ¡es totalmente inaudito que yo esté escuchando esto! Yo serví al Imperio desde los días de su padre como Emperador, y tales preocupaciones jamás nublaron su mente, la grandeza de Thundera era todo lo que importaba, y la grandeza del imperio se sustenta sobre las bases que su propio padre le dejara ¿viene hoy día a venir a desestabilizar estos cimientos aún a costa de haber pagado ése precio tan grande que nos ha recalcado como un reproche?"

"No fue un reproche, Duque Ah, fue le declaración que Nuestro Señor Imperial nos ha compartido… ¿qué más grande dolor quieres que él padezca? Y aún así, obsérvalo, su bondad y compasión siguen en pie, dispuestos a ofrecer una libertad que todo un pueblo esclavizado se ha ganado por siglos y siglos de sumisión absoluta…" agrega el Conde Wily. "¿No es legítima la búsqueda de la libertad y el goce de la grandeza de nuestro Imperio para todos sus habitantes? ¿Qué mayor gloria puede haber sino el reconocimiento de que nuestros errores pueden ser corregidos por nosotros mismos?"

"¿Llama a la Grandeza del pasado del Imperio un error?" pregunta el Marqués Ira al Conde Wily de manera directa. "¡El error sería mandar el mensaje de que la violencia consigue su propósito, Conde Wily!"

"En efecto…" ruge la voz del Gran Duque Tiger-A. "Un error que sólo provocaría un mayor derramamiento de sangre en el Imperio, Su Alteza Imperial…" dice mientras se vuelve a Claudis con porte regio. "¿Hoy usted se queja por esta pérdida de algunas vidas que ha sido para TODO el Imperio y no sólo para su Casa? Pues bien, negociar con estos terroristas sólo liberaría las correas de esa raza de salvajes a un derramamiento mayor, sangre verdaderamente inocente puesta en peligro de sus súbditos, a los cuáles les debemos la primera lealtad y que su esfuerzo ha erigido la grandeza de estos muros."

"Pero Gran Duque…" rebate con tono cansado Claudis. "¿Es que acaso la maquinaria del cambio es posible, es moral, detenerla? ¿Porqué no ganarnos el respeto y la admiración de la mayor minoría de nuestro Imperio? No es sólo el espíritu generoso lo que me mueve, y usted lo sabe, nuestros reportes de inteligencia nos señalan del poder creciente de Luna Tumba, mucho me temo que, si nosotros no ponemos de nuestro lado el total de súbditos que ellos tienen, podrían causar una verdadera fragmentación del Imperio, conservar a los Mutantes para Thundera es un asunto de seguridad Nacional… ¡no soy yo el que busca romper el pacto con Luna Tumba, son ellos mismos los que están persiguiéndolo, y cuando lo hagan, lanzarán a toda esa turba de Mutantes contra nosotros!"

"¡Yo no puedo creer eso!" exclama el Duque Ah con audacia. "Los Lunataks han sido valiosos aliados del Imperio… ¿si se busca dar libertad a futuros aliados, porqué no recompensar con mayor poder a los Lunataks para que ejerzan un mayor control sobre sus provincias en lugar de tratar de insertar a la fuerza, a un grupo de seres bestiales como lo son los sucios Mutantes?"

"¿Quiere acaso que la reputación de Thundera entre sus aliados se vea manchada por el signo de la traición, Su majestad Imperial?" pregunta Tiger-A a Claudis. "¿Qué clase de idealismo le hace pensar que el sólo hecho de otorgar esas libertades ganará de inmediato un aliado para Thundera? ¿Quiénes son los Mutantes, su Majestad? ¿Qué poder, más allá de su fuerza bruta fácilmente dominable, pueden otorgar al Imperio que nosotros no tengamos ya?" Mirando a Claudis, Tiger-A prosigue. "Usted habla de rencor por el pasado… ¿no se da cuenta que lo único que propiciará al premiar a esos malnacidos sólo servirá para avivar los fuegos de la división? ¡Los expondría a maltratos lejos de otorgarles un bien! ¡Nadie en Thundera les tratará como iguales, serán marginados! Los Mutantes son salvajes, ambiciosos… rencorosos, si usted cede ante sus presiones terroristas en lugar de perseguirlos y castigarlos de manera ejemplar, mandará el mensaje no sólo a ellos, sino a los Lunataks y a los propios sediciosos dentro de nuestro propio Imperio, que la violencia ¡es la respuesta!" Y concluyendo agrega. "Yo, en ese aspecto, concuerdo que la situación Mutante es asunto de Seguridad Nacional.

Claudis abre los ojos ante estos argumentos. La convicción y el carisma de el Gran Duque, aunado a su estado anímico casi lo convencen.

"Yo sin embargo…" agrega mirando de vuelta al Gran Duque. "… Pienso que siempre hay una respuesta. Si es el dar derechos un problema para ustedes para los Mutantes, el mío es no acotar más el poder de los Lunataks. Propongo que nos reunamos luego con nuevos informes sobre la situación, que nos iluminen un poco más sobre esta situación, sus argumentos, Gran Duque, los he escuchado con mucha atención, y los ponderaré, le pido…" agrega con tono enérgico. "… Que usted considere los míos como atención."

El Gran Duque baja la mirada saboreando la victoria del debate con respeto.

"Así será, Su Majestad Imperial." Responde con entusiasmo.

Claudis se arrastra fuera de la Sala con pesar. No debió haber atendido esta reunión, no en estos momentos que tan devastado se encontraba. Poco sabía que un evento catastrófico para el Imperio estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. El paso lento del emperador se vio interrumpido por la presencia firme de Vargus, el primer ministro.

"¿Qué ocurre, Vargus?" preguntó Claudis con tono de fastidio.

"Su Majestad" replicó a la pregunta el primer ministro haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. "El Thundercat Jaga le espera en el Salón Imperial."

"¿Jaga?" preguntó extrañado Vargus, desde la catástrofe, el General había sido imposible de localizar, conociendo sus sentimientos y la sensación de derrota, el Emperador no había insistido en consideración a este guerrero que enfrentaba además la difícil situación de haberse quedado sin compañeros. Dando un paso con determinación Vargus se llenó de fuerzas para encontrarse con el General, confiaba en él como una persona que resolvía problemas, no uno que le diera más, su confianza en él era plena.

Haciéndose a un lado sin levantar la cabeza, Vargus, permitió que su señor se alejara por el pasillo largo que lo llevaría al encuentro del General.

Planeta Plun-Darr. Colonia thunderiana.

El palacio de Luna Tumba era el sitio más odiado y más temido en todo el planeta. Erigido ahí desde hacía varios siglos, los Lunataks habían logrado hacerse del control del planeta alrededor del cual sus propias lunas giraban. Seres de gran poder e ingenio que además eran ambiciosos, un elemento que les había aglutinado sin ningún problema y que, en conjunto con sus recursos tecnológicos, lograron imponerse sobre la diversa población nativa del planeta.

Todo les había salido bien a los Lunataks, a pesar de haber devastado amplias regiones del planeta conquistado, el furor de los nativos era algo que ellos mismos jamás habían tomado en cuenta como un factor a sobreponerse, aún con todo, la situación fue resuelta y Plun-Darr pasó a ser una conquista Lunatak. Jamás imaginaron en su soberbia los habitantes lunares que algún día aquello que habían hecho padecer sería su propio sufrimiento cuando los Thunderianos alcanzaron ése sitio y les dominaran sin casi esforzarse. La reina de los Lunataks entonces concertó hábilmente un tratado que les permitió a los señores originales conservar una buena porción de poder, siempre y cuando juraran lealtad al nuevo poder imperial asentado en el lejano planeta Thundera.

Pero para Luna todo era cuestión de tiempo. Con el tiempo habían logrado conquistar éste planeta, y con el tiempo, la paciencia y el momento adecuado le llevaría a ser reina absoluta del fabuloso imperio de Thundera.

Y no era que la situación social también lo hiciera todo menos fácil, grupos insurgentes se habían levantado, mutantes insatisfechos de pasar de ser una propiedad de carácter feudal a una de propiedad imperial. Ante todo esto, los mutantes se encontraron con la alternativa imposible de haber perdido todavía más derechos, pues ahora eran habitantes esclavizados sin ninguna clase de reconocimiento. La vida diaria con la tecnología y el paso del tiempo llevó a evolucionar algunos conceptos, y varios grupos se levantaron buscando la respuesta para la situación mutante. Ante todo esto que se veía desde Thundera como un problema que debían de manejar los Lunataks, la reina Luna lo convirtió en un bastión y en un pretexto para conservar su propio poder. Manipulando de manera maestra la situación y apoyando una segregación más profunda entre las facciones de mutantes pacifistas y violentos, Luna era considerada como un factor que pocos cuestionaban, entre ellos, grandes poderes en el Imperio, aunque en los últimos años, el emperador había comenzado a ver con desconfianza a la reina Luna y había tenido la audacia de contactar a algunos grupos mutantes que vieron en su reconocimiento imperial la luz para quizá, algún día, emanciparse del poder Lunatak. El experto ojo de Luna lo contempló todo como si estuviera suspendida desde el cielo observándolo todo y meditando una manera de poner coto a estas expresiones alarmantes que amenazaban con acabar con su propio poder dentro de toda la jerarquía imperial.

Esta noche, reunidos en su palacio, los poderosos cuatro príncipes de las lunas se reunieron alrededor de Luna para discutir la situación de crisis que tanto Plun-Darr vivía en estos momentos, pero que parecía ofrecer una luz clara de debilitamiento con la caída de los temidos Thundercats y con la muerte del principal heredero imperial.

Sentada en su trono, una bella mujer de rostro azul blanquecino, largas orejas enmarcadas por una voluptuosa cabellera bicolor cana y azulada y un par de pequeños cuernos sobresalientes en su frente observó a todos apretando sus brillantes y grandes labios. Arracadas enormes de plata brillaron casi tan fuertemente como las miradas de los príncipes Lunataks reunidos a su alrededor.

Tug Mug, el príncipe de la Luna Gravital, de cuerpo grueso y denso, y músculos fuertes hechos por la increíble presión ejercida por su luna se revolvió en sus tres extremidades inferiores impaciente ante el silencio de su reina. Peinado con un mohawk y con cuernos más grandes que los del resto, ostentando la media luna creciente en su frente como todos los lunataks reales.

"Reina Luna" dijo con una voz opresiva. "¿Es esta reunión al fin en la que escucharemos lo que hemos estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿La libertad al fin del odiado imperio Thundercat?"

Cerrando sus ojos, otro príncipe Lunatak, de aspecto más siniestro que el resto, si esto era posible, de frente y mollera clava, pero que dejaba caer sobre sus hombros el lacio cabello que crecía desde su nuca. Encorvado y portando un cetro lunar respondió.

"Mmm… no, no es así." Dijo mientras apretaba sus ojos como si estuviera intentando ver algo desde su mente con esfuerzo. "Aunque siento gran excitación de parte de la reina Luna esta noche."

La reina dejó de acariciar el cuello de un cachorro Lunatak de aspecto salvaje y bestial. Casi totalmente músculo y de extremidades grandes, aunque aún pequeño, se movió inquieto al percibir la molestia de su señora.

"Calma, Amuck." Ordenó la reina con tono frío, no demostrando impresión. Viendo hacia el hombre que revelara sus pensamientos, ella dijo. "Alluroe, ¡sabes bien cuánto me molesta que leas mi mente! Te ordeno que no lo hagas, estamos esperando a que lleguen los otros dos príncipes para poder hablar el asunto que me ha hecho reunirlos."

Alluroe sonrió con una mueca perversa, disfrutando poder molestar a la reina de los Lunataks.

"Lo siento, Luna." Respondió hipócritamente.

Un aire gélido recorrió el sitio y un resplando rojizo al salón mientras que las puertas del salón se abrían.

Una alta mujer de formas perfectas, vestida con el atuendo de gala de la Luna helada de Plun-Darr ingresó, haciendo volar su capa de piel de tigre, y mirando desde sus ojos pequeños y fijos a los reunidos.

"Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo para enfríar los ánimos." Dijo con sarcasmo poco refinado y sonriendo mientras de su boca escapó un aire gélido que enfrío en segundos la habitación.

"¡Chilla!" dijo el musculoso hombre que le acompañaba a su lado. "¡Deja de hacer eso, por favor!" dijo mientras se cubría sus protuberantes ojos rojos. "El calor de sus cuerpos aumenta y me hace molesto verles."

"Como digas." Respondió Chilla cubriéndose con su capa y caminando hacia su asiento designado. Redeye, por su parte, tomó asiento en el otro lado, Chilla le irritaba con sus poderes gélidos y su acento tan marcado en las "eses", pero lo que más le molestaba era su actitud de superioridad. Era una cuestión natural, la luna Helada de Chilla resultaba un sitio demasiado brillante para Redeye, que provenía de la Luna Oscura de Plun Darr y que le había hecho desarrollar, a sus moradores, la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad a través del infrarrojo.

"Bien, Luna…" volvió a hablar Tug Mug volviendo sus ojos hacia Luna. "¡Ya estamos todos reunidos! ¿Qué tienes que decirnos? ¿Qué ha llegado el momento de liberarnos del Imperio Thundercat y recuperar el poder total en Plun Darr?"

"Sí, Tug Mug, los he reúnido para decirles que los tiempos se están aproximando." Respondió Luna tranquilamente, palabras que causaron alboroto entre los reunidos.

"¿Entonces al fin nos liberaremos de esos insufribles felinos y volveremos a ser los dueños únicos de PlunDarr?" preguntó ansioso Redeye al pensar en la cantidad de recursos a los que sería capaz de echarle mano una vez más.

Alluroe incrédulo miró hacia la reina y dijo.

"Sin la necesidad de leer tu mente, Luna, he notado muy bien que aunque tus palabras nos parecen prometer la llegada de un momento que hemos esperado hace mucho, también nos indican que no es éste el momento ¿no es cierto?"

Los otros tres Lunataks miraron hacia la reina esperando una respuesta.

"Eres muy inteligente, Alluroe, u observador. En efecto, eso es lo que quise decir."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Chilla indignada. "¿Quieres decir que nos hiciste viajar desde nuestras Lunas para decirnos que todo seguirá exactamente igual? ¿Qué clase de reunión absurda es esta?" Vaho gélido escapó de sus labios azulados mostrando el brillo de un par de colmillos afilados que lucían amenazantes.

"¡Es la clase de reunión que sirve para ampliar sus radios de visión, partida de tontos!" exclamó enojada Luna poniéndose de pie y tomando un látigo que usara cariñosamente con su mascota Amuck.

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó indignado Tug Mug. "¿Qué somos tontos? ¡La tonta eres tú al no reconocer que en estos momentos, cuando el imperio Thunderiano está más débil es el momento de atacar! Podemos dar el golpe de gracia y permanecer en nuestro planeta por cientos de años más sin que nadie nos moleste…"

"¡Imbéciles!" exclamó Luna molesta azotando el fuete en la mesa y haciéndoles callar, aunque logrando una reacción adversa hacia ella. "¿Porqué es que nos quitaron el poder esos malditos felinos espaciales? ¿Porqué?" gritó una vez más haciendo resonar su chillona voz por las paredes cóncavas de Lunatumba. Ninguno fue capaz de responder. "Lo sabía, ¡ni siquiera han sido capaces de pensar en ello tras todos estos años!"

Poniéndose de pie indignada, Chilla exclamó.

"¡No he venido a ser insultada, será mejor que me retire!"

"¡Tú tomas tu lugar en éste mismo instante!" ordenó gritando Luna a la mujer de piel azulada que le miró de reojo molesta.

"¿Y si no qué, Luna?" preguntó ella dirigiendo su aire helado a Luna con un soplo potente. La reina Luna se echó hacia atrás de manera ágil y el aire fue detenido eficientemente por un par de manazas grandes y fuertes que se interpusieron entre la reina y el aliento de la princesa Lunatak. "¡Amuck!" exclamó en su mente Chilla molesta. Sacudiendo sus manos con torpeza, el cachorro logró deshacerse del hielo con eficacia.

"¿Quizá prefieras que sea Amuck el que te ofrezca el asiento, Chilla?" preguntó Luna con mirada penetrante a la otra mujer. Algo en su mirada parecía decir que esperaba con todas las ansias una afirmación como respuesta a su pregunta. Adivinando esto, Chilla ejercitó la mejor parte del valor: desistir.

"¡Te escucharé, Luna!"

"¿Y qué harás con los demás si no queremos escucharte, Luna?" preguntó Redeye molesto y desafiante. "¿Hacer que Amuck te defienda? ¡No podría con todos nosotros, y lo sabes!"

"Soy una mujer de muchos recursos, Redeye… ¿quieres ponerme a prueba?" una vez más sonrió con esa expresión ansiosa por un sí. Desde su lugar, Tug Mug observaba todo con ánimos de aplastar a esa mujer y tomar el poder para sí, pero no, aún no, pensó, no hasta que se haya resuelto el problema de los Thunderianos. Alluroe por su parte, recargado en sus manos miraba todo divertido.

"Te escucharé." Replicó Redeye sin oponer más resistencia.

Luna sonrió casi desilusionada mientras que acariciaba a Amuck y le hacía caminar a su lado jalando de la cadena que tenía sujeta a su cuello.

"Quiero que noten que aquí estamos simplemente cometiendo el error de discutir entre nosotros cuando fue nuestra unión la que siempre fue nuestra verdadera fuerza, Lunataks." Dijo Luna decidida. "No es tiempo de dividirnos por discusiones tontas y sin sentido que pondrían en riesgo todo lo que hemos estado esperando para nosotros y que está tan cerca."

Alluroe tosió desde su lugar y se volvió hacia Luna.

"Reina Luna, me parece que ya esto nos ha quedado claro, la situación es una tensa, y con todo el respeto, pero me parece que mis compañeros están en lo correcto al querer atacar en este preciso momento a los Thundercats, sobre todo, con ése alejamiento entre el Emperador y nosotros que me parece alarmante. ¡Reina Luna, ataquemos ahora y preguntemos después!"

Mirando a Alluroe con seriedad, Luna negó con su cabeza.

"¡Qué decepción, Alluroe! ¿Tú también?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó el Lunatak aludido confundido.

"Lunataks." Reinició la reina su discurso. "Gracias a la paciencia que hemos tenido es que hemos podido llegar hasta éste punto ¿porqué desesperarse por pequeñas complicaciones naturales que, por otra parte, jamás dejé de prever? La estupidez de Claudis es una que pagará con su vida, se los puedo asegurar."

Interesados ante esta respuesta de la Reina Luna, los Lunataks se miraron entre sí.

"¿Piensas matar al Emperador Claudis?" preguntó Chilla ansiosa.

Luna sonrió ahora enigmáticamente desde su sitio antes de responder.

"Digamos que tengo éste fuerte presentimiento de que ésta crisis en Thundera no hace sino marcarnos el tiempo de que una era está acabando para los Felinos y que el amanecer de la nuestra está aproximándose."

"Y con la muerte de Claudis…" comenzó a decir Redeye con una sonrisa.

"¡Recuperaremos Plun Darr!" concluyó Tug Mug con alegría evidente. "¡Una vez más seremos amos y señores y podremos aplastar a los mutantes!"

Suspirando fuertemente, Luna dejó caer el fuete que sostenía sobre la mesa, haciendo resonar un choque sónico que hizo que los príncipes Lunataks la miraran asombrados.

"Tug Mug… dime una cosa." Dijo la mujer de mirada penetrante e inteligente. "¿Porqué conformarse con un planeta cuando un Imperio estará listo para ser arrancado por quien tenga la decisión de hacerlo?"

La pregunta planteada con tono bajo resonó mucho más fuerte en los oídos de los príncipes Lunataks que el sonido del fuete de hacía unos instantes.

"¿Thundera?" preguntó al fin incrédula Chilla dejando escapar humo blanco de su boca. Sintiendo las miradas fijas de los demás sobre ella, Luna sonrío satisfecha mientras asintió en silencio. Y cuando vio sus rostros perplejos no pudo evitar reírse en una fuerte carcajada que pronto se contagió a los demás asistentes a éste cónclave.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el enorme salón del trono en el palacio real de Thundera un enorme sonido ahuecado pareció imitar el sonido del trueno a lo lejos cuando una tormenta se aproxima.

Dentro, esperando, el General Jaga, examinaba el acabado en una de las exquisitas estatuas del Salón Imperial. Volviéndose hacia las puertas, pudo observar como su emperador ingresaba. La pena lo embargó, el hecho de haberle fallado era lo que le había llevado a tomar esta decisión. Aproximándose hasta éste, Jaga se arrodilló.

"¡Mí Señor!" exclamó contrito, encerrando en esa frase todo su dolor y toda su humillación. Claudis le miró ahí, arrodillado, lleno de una piedad infinita. Jamás sintió que le hubiera fallado, la muerte de casi toda la orden de Thundercats era demostración de la fidelidad de estos guerreros, y por encima de todos ellos, Jaga era el mejor, sin lugar a dudas.

"Jaga, es un día triste para el Imperio sin lugar a dudas, pero mi corazón encuentra un poco de consuelo al saber que sigues entre nosotros, valiente guerrero." Replicó Claudis.

"Su Majestad, sus palabras por el contrario llenan de más vergüenza a mi alma y me hacen pensar que esta tragedia que hoy ha recaído sobre usted es más culpa mía… aún escucho los gritos de mis hermanos Thundercats y no dejo de reprocharme el no haber estado junto con ellos entregando mi vida a la causa del Imperio, quizá salvando la vida de la Emperatriz y el Príncipe."

Claudis volvió su mirada hacia un lado con tristeza al escuchar estas palabras, la pérdida de su hijo mayor y de su esposa eran más significativas para el Imperio que para él mismo, aparentemente, y sin embargo, con qué gusto renunciaría a todo su poder si eso prometiera que los problemas se acabarían.

"No digas eso, Jaga, tu lealtad y entereza como guerrero queda sin cuestionamientos, actuaste como debías, y simplemente ocurrió lo que parecía que estaba predestinado a ocurrir."

"Mí Señor…" dijo Jaga con voz apesadumbrada. "Su generosidad y su bondad son evidentes al descargarme de la culpa de mis acciones, pero yo en mi interior conozco hasta donde he llegado, es por ello que he tomado una decisión."

Estas palabras cimbraron al monarca al escucharlas y lo llenaron de inseguridad.

"¿Qué decisión, Jaga?" preguntó haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

Mirándolo de frente y sosteniendo sus miradas tristes, el guerrero habló.

"He venido a renunciar a los Thundercats y ponerme a disposición de su autoridad para que se me castigue por mi grave falta que desembocó en lo que ya sabemos." Concluyó valientemente Jaga.

Un silencio siguió a estas palabras. ¿Acaso Claudis había escuchado correctamente? ¿Su mejor y más confiable guerrero estaba renunciando en estos momentos?

"¿Qué dices, Jaga?" preguntó Claudis bordeando en la incredulidad y la desesperación. "¿Qué renuncias?"

"Mis acciones no sólo tuvieron por consecuencia la tragedia familiar que usted vive hoy, mi Señor, sino que también desembocó en la muerte de los guerreros Thundercats… ¡no soy digno de ser el jefe de esta orden!"

"¡No lo acepto!" respondió rápidamente Claudis de manera firme.

"¡Pero su Majestad!"

"¡Calla!" ordenó Claudis al asombrado Jaga. "No sé como interpretar este acto francamente, Jaga, si uno que debiera de conmoverme o de uno que debiera indignarme." El aire regio y propio de el Emperador había vuelto de pronto a su voz y a su cuerpo. "¡Hoy que es cuando el Imperio más te está necesitando vienes aquí a decirme precisamente esto! ¡Únicamente en consideración a que te conozco y a tus servicios como Thundercat puedo pasar esto como una manifestación de tu pesar y tu vergüenza, pero prefiero pensar que es sólo producto de ello y que no quieres decir verdaderamente lo que estás diciendo!"

Más avergonzado, Jaga bajó su cabeza. Era verdad lo que su Emperador le decía. ¡Tenía que encontrar la fuerza para sobreponerse como éste hombre estaba dando el ejemplo!

"¡Su Majestad, le ofrezco sinceramente una disculpa!" dijo Jaga reaccionando inmediatamente. "¡De ninguna manera quiero dejarle sólo a usted ni a el Imperio, mis palabras se desprendieron de otro acto de cobardía imperdonable!" La voz de Jaga se quebró. Claudis escuchó a Jaga sonriendo paternalmente. Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de el guerrero, Claudis sonrió haciendo que el Thundercat volteara a verle.

"Amigo, no debes de reprocharte el ser un hombre, todos sentimos por momentos que las fuerzas nos flaquean, pero sin embargo, todo tiene que continuar. Es una situación desesperada para el Imperio, pero aún hay esperanzas, Jaga, no nos dejemos vencer por la desesperación."

"Sí, Su Majestad." Replicó Jaga presto.

"El Imperio seguirá contando contigo, mi hijo Lion-O, heredero al trono, también cuenta contigo, así como lo hago yo, sé que no nos defraudarás."

Jaga observó el gesto noble del Emperador y sonrió tranquilo y aliviado.

"Sí, Su Majestad." Repitió Jaga una vez más bajando la vista.

Tomando asiento en el trono, Claudis habló una vez más después de unos momentos.

"Estoy seguro que para estas alturas, Jaga, ya habrás pensado en los guerreros dignos para ser Thundercats ¿no es cierto?" preguntó el Emperador. Jaga escuchó estas palabras para responder.

"Señor, he estudiado algunos casos, pero por el momento, me parece tener a una gran alternativa y una en la que confío plenamente."

"Dímela entonces, guerrero." Ordenó Claudis amablemente.

"Señor, el guerrero Grune es uno que tiene poder y honor, me honro con que me diga su amigo y me parece un buen momento para traerle."

"¿Grune dices?" preguntó Claudis sorprendido.

Grune, un thunderiano mestizo habitante de las regiones marginadas. Su fuerza era legendaria y no había podido ingresar en la orden por su condición mestiza, la cruza de un thunderiano y una mutante planetaria. Este guerrero tenía el aspecto terrible de un león salvaje, mirada inteligente y una faz que mostraba un enorme colmillo que recorría su bocaza de arriba abajo.

"¿Lo acepta usted, Majestad?" preguntó Jaga al monarca.

"En estas circunstancias, Jaga, creo que no tengo más alternativa, sin embargo, me parece que si Grune cuenta con tu confianza es algo que tomaré en consideración para esto. Jaga ¡tráeme a Grune para ordenarle!"

"Sí, Su Majestad Imperial."

Claudis meditó en este asunto. Y pensó que quizá era un signo alentador y evidente que se incluyera a un mestizo en la orden Thundercat, que mostraría sus intenciones de traer condiciones más justas a sus súbditos y que quizá, aplacaría las tensiones sociales que llevaron a esta situación entre los grupos radicales y conservadores de mutantes.

Plun-Darr. Luna Tumba.

Un numeroso contingente mutante se aproximó en silencio a la entrada de el palacio Lunatak. Encabezado por un mutante de aspecto simiesco, los mutantes que le acompañaban, de todo tipo, mostraban una resolución en sus miradas que mostraban su coraje y valor. Las manifestaciones, aún pacíficas como las que encabezaba el idealista Mandral, generalmente concluían en represión por parte de las autoridades thunderianas y lunataks. El silencio apenas roto por el movimiento de un ciento de personas reunidas con pancartas exigiendo el reconocimiento Lunatak a ellos, los trabajadores de la colonia.

Desde una de las ventanas del palacio, Chilla y Alluroe lo observaban todo con desdén.

"¡Observa a esas almas desdichadas! Vienen aquí envalentonadas por el gesto aprobatorio de el emperador de Thundera a ellos… ¡malditos Thunderianos! Sus fuerzas ni siquiera hacen nada por ahuyentarles, sólo los observan… ¡mira!" Exclamó indignado Alluroe.

"En otros tiempos, este atrevimiento hubiera sido impensable… ¡debemos deshacernos de los malditos gatos para poder así gobernar con mano de hierro a estas masas de ganado!" Agregó Chilla. "¡Sí yo fuera reina esta afrenta a nuestra autoridad no seria tolerada!"

Alluroe sonrió.

"Son intrascendentes ¿qué pueden hacer?"

"¡Lo que están haciendo!" exclamó Chilla. "Burlándose de nosotros a las puertas mismas de nuestro símbolo de poder!"

Mirando hacia el salón real de Luna Chilla cerró sus manos enojada mientras dejaba escapar su aliento frío.

"¡A veces me dan unas ganas de…!"

"Terminar con Luna." Completó en su pensamiento Alluroe la frase de la Princesa Chilla leyéndolo claramente en su mente. Chilla era una mujer fascinante, descarada en su hambre de poder, pero poco confiable por lo mismo, pensó Alluroe.

El silencio afuera de pronto fue roto por gritos y un gran resplandor que echó hacia atrás violentamente a los dos Lunataks. Una explosión cimbró el palacio.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó Chilla mientras caía. Alluroe intentó hacer sentido a los pensamientos caóticos que venían desde afuera de manera inútil, sólo sintió muerte, desolación.

Luna se puso de pie y se asomó una vez más para hallar restos carbonizados y gritos agonizantes de los manifestantes, en medio de un ir y venir frenético de guardias thunderianos y lunataks.

"¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?" preguntó Chilla asombrada.

Poniéndose de pie y comprendiendo el aislamiento de Luna, Alluroe dijo.

"Me parece que la Reina Luna no está sentada impasivamente viendo los acontecimientos, Chilla." Dijo. "¿No te parece extraño que no hayamos obtenido de parte de ella una reacción más enérgica delante de nosotros?"

Chilla miró hacia fuera los restos de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos retorcidos de dolor o muertos, y sonrió. Se lo habían buscado después de todo.

En uno de los barrios más pobres de la misma ciudad donde Luna Tumba se encontraba, al otro lado de la misma, un grupo de mutantes recibieron la noticia del éxito del atentado. La fracción del Ejército de Liberación Mutante comandada por Rataro estalló en sonrisas y carcajadas al tener noticia del éxito en su atentado contra el grupo pacifista de Mandral.

Sonriendo satisfecho y siniestramente, un gordo mutante de aspecto de roedor sonrió. De enormes bigotes alrededor de un prominente y angosto hocico que remataba en dos enormes incisivos frontales se puso de pie.

"La muerte de Rataro atraerá más simpatizantes a nuestra causa… por desesperación ¡o por temor!" exclamó el mutante con voz chillona. "Sólo hasta que los mutantes estén todos reunidos bajo mi mandato será posible obtener una victoria contra los malditos Lunataks y luego contra esos Thunderianos!"

Los mutantes que le escucharon celebraron sus palabras asintiendo de manera firme a su aseveración. Un joven mutante de aspecto reptiloide se acerca hasta él.

"¿Cree que con esto entonces nuestro grupo se hará más poderoso, señor Rataro?"

El líder mutante se vuelve hacia el miembro de su cruzada y sonríe poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Ah, mi joven guerrero…" dice mientras comienza a caminar junto con él por entre la gente. "¡Es una buena pregunta la que has hecho, y aunque el exterminio de nuestros enemigos es parte de mi estrategia para poder lograr nuestro cometido, también estoy tomando otras medidas!"

Asombrado por el acto deferente de abrazarle, el encantado reptil camina junto con Rataro hacia la puerta que lleva a la parte posterior de la miserable vivienda.

"¿Quieres conocerlas?" pregunta Rataro con un aire audaz al joven y mirándolo a los ojos inspirando confianza.

"¿Podría hacerlo yo, señor Rataro?" pregunta el joven comenzando a descubrir que su futuro en la armada del Ejército de Liberación Mutante brilla promisorio ante esta demostración de afecto de parte del gran líder del mismo.

"Por supuesto…" agrega Rataro sonriendo. "Si no creyera en que al revelártelo ayudaría a poner en camino esta estrategia, no lo ofrecería."

"¿Yo?" pregunta el joven mirando a su alrededor orgulloso. "¡Señor, puede contar con mi vida para eso! ¡Serviré a la causa hasta mi último aliento!"

Rataro sonríe ante estas palabras mirando a todos los demás, que están expectantes y que observan, algunos, con gesto envidioso.

"¡Eso es lo que hace falta a la causa! En premio a tu dedicación y entrega, te mostraré mis planes, muchacho."

"Lizardo, Señor Rataro, mi nombre es Lizardo." Interrumpe el joven las palabras del líder mientras caminan fuera de la vivienda.

"Sí… ah sí, joven Lizardo." Concluye Rataro quien sigue caminando. Entre la oscuridad del estrecho callejón detrás de la madriguera de Rataro, otra vivienda de aspecto derruido, pero guardado por dos mutantes encapuchados en negro en sus puertas se revela.

"Aquí dentro… está la respuesta que estás esperando, y el secreto que confiaré con tu vida." Dice Rataro mirando al joven con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí, señor!" responde el joven sonriendo.

La puerta del edificio se abre, mostrando a otro mutante encapuchado de aspecto alto y vestido de negro. Levantando su rostro, Lizardo logra observar entre la capucha, el fulgor de dos ojos amarillos de aspecto casi canino.

"¿Es a quién has elegido, Rataro?" pregunta el misterioso encapuchado.

"Así es, Chacalo." Responde el gordo mutante con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Él mismo se ofreció para ello."

Desde la oscuridad de la capucha, Chacalo miró fijamente al joven.

"¿En verdad? ¡Cuánto mejor! Así el sacrificio será mucho más efectivo."

La sangre helada del mutante reptiloide pareció detenerse definitivamente a la mención de las palabras de Chacalo.

"¿Sacrificio?" preguntó inseguro. "¿Cuál sacrificio?"

Rataro mirando de vuelta a el joven dijo sonriente.

"El tuyo por supuesto, mi joven guerrero…" dijo carcajeándose, mientras que los guardias encapuchados se volvían para tomarle de los brazos fuertemente para ingresarle a la casa de Chacalo, quien se había introducido tras sus últimas palabras.

"¡No! ¡No!" gritó el reptiloide, con unas súplicas que llegaron hasta el interior de la madriguera de Rataro, donde los asistentes escucharon todo llenos de temor, demasiado miedosos como para siquiera asomarse.

Rataro suspiró sonriéndose mientras movía su cabeza.

"¿No me dijo que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida de ser necesario por la causa? Sólo estoy tomándole la palabra." Dijo mientras se introducía a la vivienda y cerraba las puertas mientras que comenzaba a escuchar la voz de Chacalo que comenzaba a invocar el rito.

"Antiguos Espíritus del Mal…"

La noche había caído en el palacio Imperial de Thundera. Claudis observó a su hijo Lion-O dormir tranquilo en su cama. Snarf le miraba cuestionante desde uno de los extremos de la cámara del príncipe.

"¿Su Majestad?" preguntó finalmente en voz baja sintética proveniente del aparato colgado a su cuello.

"Estoy bien, Snarf, sólo que miraba a mi hijo y me preguntaba si acaso estoy haciendo lo correcto. ¿Qué clase de problemas le heredaré?"

El joven Snarf se aproximó al Emperador con algo parecido a una sonrisa y miró al monarca.

"¿Porqué se angustia cuando tiene la llave de las respuestas al alcance de su mano, Su Majestad?" Claudis lo miró sin entender sus palabras, permaneciendo en silencio intentando adivinar lo que estas realmente significaban. "¡El Ojo de Thundera, Excelencia!" Concluyó Snarf. "¡Use La Espada del Augurio!"

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Claudis se arrodilló hasta estar a la altura de Snarf.

"Amigo mío, tus palabras hacen honor a tu sabiduría, y justifican mi fe en que harás de mi hijo un mejor monarca que yo."

"Su Majestad…" replicó Snarf modestamente. "Sólo cumplo con mi deber."

Sonriendo ante las palabras de Snarf, Claudis se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

"Cuida del pequeño Príncipe, Snarf, es la esperanza del Imperio."

"Sí, Su Majestad." Respondió el felino haciendo una reverencia.

Claudis caminó hacia su habitación. Al ingresar, un aire nostálgico le recorrió y su mirada se llenó de tristeza al observar el dormitorio que compartiera con el amor de su vida, Ella, ahora ida.

"¡Ella!" exclamó conteniendo las lágrimas.

Pero no había tiempo de llorar más, ahora era necesario usar el don de La Espada del Augurio para poder estar preparado a las posibles eventualidades que pudieran presentarse. Tomando con decisión la empuñadura de lo que asemejaba ser un puñal de manufactura elegante, de color plateado y enmarcando una enorme joya de color rojizo en la base de la hoja. Suspirando y rogando que en esta ocasión la consulta fuera más efectiva que en la última vez, Claudis habló.

"¡Espada del Augurio… permíteme ver más allá de lo evidente!" al tiempo que ponía la empuñadora de la espada sobre su rostro y esta, por prodigio brilló, cubriendo las órbitas de sus ojos. La joya central comenzó a moverse prodigiosamente y como si de un ojo se tratara, esta se iluminó. Los ojos de Claudis brillaron al tiempo que El Ojo de Thundera, mientras que su percepción se abría para alcanzar más allá de los límites de los sentidos normales.

En su visión, Claudis logró observar el espacio infinito, tachonado de estrellas, el espacio que comprendía la vastedad del Imperio Thunderiano, en su propio sistema solar y el que alcanzaba a Plun Darr.

"¿Mi imperio?" preguntó Claudis en su mente. "¿Qué tengo que ver? ¡Espada del Augurio, concédeme la gracia de saber lo que quieres decir!"

Los vellos del cuerpo de Claudis entonces se erizaron sintiendo una presencia totalmente negativa, maligna que se extendía por los espacios infinitos de las estrellas y los planetas de su Imperio, y con horror observó un par de esferas rojas que parecían posarse sobre el Imperio con una extraña fijación que pronto pareció volverse hacia su propia mirada cuando le ubicara, ¡la presencia lo estaba mirando desde más allá de todo!

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Claudis en su mente con temor y con enojo. "¿Quién eres?"

Los ojos lo miraron fijamente y parecieron entrecerrarse en lo que asemejaba una sonrisa macabra, y de pronto, un sonido que retumbó en la mente de Claudis y que le estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su alma se escuchó.

"Mumm… Ra… ¡Mumm Ra!"

Fue lo único que logró entender en medio de su confusión y más profundo horror…

Continúa… 


End file.
